Acacia and Sunflower
by Revantio Van Cario
Summary: Dan Raja bersurai merah itu menyesal. Tuhan, sungguh ia menyesal, ketika pemuda matahari itu pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Warns: KiAka/AkaKi, Typos, OOCs. RnR?


_**Warnings: Angst gagal, bahasa ambigu/?, plot ga jelas. Mainly AkaKise/KiAka. OOC parah, OOC ngenes, OOC everywhere.**_

.

.

Pada suatu masa, hiduplah seorang raja yang bersurai semerah darah. Sang Raja begitu tersohor karena dia adalah seorang diktator yang kejam, tak ada seorangpun di dunia yang berani melawannya. Selain itu, dia adalah seorang penyihir yang sangat hebat. Legenda mengatakan bahwa dengan sihirnya sang Raja dapat melakukan apapun, kecuali membangkitkan orang mati dan membuat orang lain jatuh cinta. Di kerajaannya Raja membuat berbagai peraturan—yang kadangkala tak masuk akal—dan menjatuhkan sanksi yang sangat berat bagi siapa yang berani melanggar peraturannya.

Kerajaan yang dipimpinnya adalah kerajaan yang kaya, semua rakyat hidup makmur dan jauh dari kata kemiskinan. Namun, mereka tertekan oleh peraturan yang ditetapkan Sang Raja. Mereka terbayang oleh terror hukuman yang mengerikan. Sesekali Raja akan menambah daftar peraturan—hanya untuk melihat para pelanggar hukum dipenggal di depan matanya, melihat rakyatnya menangis dan memohon ampun, demi kepuasannya sendiri.

Singkatnya, kata "tentram" dan "damai" sangatlah jauh dari mereka.

Raja itu memiliki satu hobi yang sangat ditakuti oleh dunia—berperang.

Baginya perang adalah sebuah permainan, dan Raja tak pernah kalah dalam sebuah permainan. Dia akan memperluas kekuasaan dengan menaklukan kerajaan terdekatnya secara paksa, membuat jejak merah dengan aroma anyir di setiap langkahnya.

Pernah pada suatu kali, Raja kekurangan tentara akibat suatu perang—dengan catatan kemenangan, tentu saja—dan dia menarik seluruh pemuda di kerjaannya untuk dilatih menjadi prajurit secara paksa. Rakyat menghujat Sang Raja, menangis dan memohon agar keluarganya dikembalikan—tapi Sang Raja tidak peduli. Beberapa bulan kemudian Raja kembali berangkat berperang dengan pasukan barunya. Kepergiannya diiringi doa keselamatan dari seluruh rakyat untuk sanak saudaranya—dan doa agar kematian sang Raja segera menjemput.

Pada perang tersebut, sebuah keajaiban terjadi.

Sebuah panah melesat dengan cepat dan menusuk jantung Sang Raja—bahkan ia pun, tak sempat menyembuhkan diri sendiri akibat luka tusukan tersebut. Raja itu pun mati diiringi tangis haru oleh rakyatnya yang menderita.

Jasad Sang Raja dimasukkan ke dalam peti merah yang terbuat dari kayu Akasia—ditutup oleh kaca dengan bingkai berukir indah. Sang Raja lalu dikuburkan di atas tebing sana, jauh dari istana ruby-nya yang berkilauan. Sang Raja berpikir, semuanya sudah berahir sampai disitu. Sang Raja berpikir, bahwa ia akan segera pergi dari dunia, menuju alam sana. Dia bahkan sudah tau bahwa dia akan masuk ke neraka. Ia tau, dan ia siap untuk itu.

Sayangnya, kenyataan berkata lain.

Langit dan Bumi tidak menerimanya—Surga dan Neraka pun menolaknya. Jasad Sang Raja—yang memiliki terlalu banyak kekuatan sihir—ditolak oleh bumi. Di atas jasadnya, sebuah pohon Akasia berdaun merah tumbuh dari peti tempat jasad Sang Raja berada, karena sihir yang dimiliki oleh jasad itu terlalu besar. Setiap harinya, pohon itu akan bertambah besar dan bertambah besar. Pertanda bahwa sihirnya tak pernah habis.

Sedangkan rohnya…. Tidak ada yang mau menerimanya. Untuk membalas segala dosa yang dilakukan semasa hidupnya, roh dari Raja itu dikutuk untuk mendiami pohon dimana jasadnya berada, selamanya. Sampai ia mengerti seberapa besar dosanya. Sampai ia mengerti bagaimana penderitaan rakyatnya. Sampai ia mengerti apa itu kesedihan. Saat ia mengerti, maka pada saat itu langit akan menerimanya.

…_..Sampai kapan, ya?_

_~0o0~_

_**Kuroko no Basuke by Fujoshi (Fujimaki Tadatoshi)**_

_**Acacia and Sunflower by Revantio**_

_~0o0~_

_Aku telah berhenti menghitung hari yang sudah kulewati sampai segala dosaku terbayar._

_Aku berhenti menghitung berapa banyak orang yang telah kutemui._

_Aku berhenti mengingat siapa aku sebelumnya._

_Aku berhenti, sampai aku bertemu denganmu._

_Sejak saat itu aku mulai menghitung kembali—menghitung hari-hari yang kita lewati bersama._

_Aku menghitung, sampai berapa hari lagi takdir akan merenggutmu dariku?_

_Sampai berapa hari lagi—kau akan meninggalkanku sendiri?_

_~0o0~_

Roh dari Raja bersurai merah itupun menunggu.

Menunggu waktu ketika langit menerimanya. Tidak akan sebentar, ia tau akan hal itu. Ia sudah siap—jika harus menunggu bertahun-tahun. Tapi ia tidak siap jika harus menunggu selamanya. Ia bahkan tidak tau berapa lama 'selamanya' itu. Dan untuk mengisi kekosongan harinya—ia menghitung hari. Menghitung waktu yang sudah ia lewati dengan duduk di atas tebing dan menunggu.

~0o0~

Bertahun-tahun ia menunggu, perlahan ia melupakan siapa dirinya sebelumnya. Perlahan ia lupa berapa lama waktu yang ia habiskan dengan duduk di bawah pohon Akasia-nya—yang bahkan saat ini sudah menjadi pohon yang sangat besar dan rindang.

12.114 hari.

Ia masih mampu menghitung. Ia masih mampu—meskipun terkadang ia bertanya-tanya untuk apa ia menghitung.

Bertahun-tahun ia menunggu, semakin banyak orang yang ia temui.

Pernah pada suatu kali, sebuah mansion megah dibuat tak jauh dari tempat dimana pohon Akasia itu berada. Setiap harinya, para penghuni mansion itu akan berlatih menunggang kuda atau berlatih pedang. Para gadis akan belajar menyulam atau bernyanyi di tengah taman bunga. Anak-anak kecil dengan pakaian mewah dan gaun sutra berlari mengejar satu sama lain.

Mereka keluarga bangsawan, tebak roh bersurai merah itu ketika maniknya meneliti mansion itu dari kejauhan.

Tapi ada satu orang yang menarik perhatian roh itu.

Seorang pemuda bertubuh kecil dengan surai _light-blue_ yang memiliki eksistensi setipis kertas bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Setiap hari, pemuda itu akan menghampiri pohon Akasia berdaun merah itu sambil menunggang kuda, atau mengayun pedangnya seorang diri dengan menjadikan batang pohon Akasia itu sebagai lawannya.

Sesekali pemuda itu akan menatap ke arah mansion dengan berbagai penghuninya yang tengah bercakap-cakap dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sedih? Kesepian? Kecewa? Mengutuk takdir karena memiliki eksistensi yang hampir tidak ada? Bahkan roh itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran ketika mendapati ekspresi pemuda itu.

Dia bukan pemuda yang banyak bicara, kecuali jika berada dengan seorang pemuda lain bersurai merah pekat yang memiliki tubuh jauh lebih besar darinya. Hanya dengan berada disampingnya dan bercakap-cakap dengan pemuda itu, dia akan menunjukkan ekspresinya. Dia akan terlihat lebih 'hidup' dari sebelumnya.

"Oi, Kuroko, kau berlatih sendiri lagi?"

"Aku tidak memiliki teman berlatih, Kagami-kun."

"Kau ini bagaimana sih! Aku kan temanmu!"

Pemuda bersurai light-blue itu—Kuroko, mengernyit halus. "Kau terlalu kuat untuk menjadi lawanku berlatih pedang, Kagami-kun."

"Ayolah! Daripada kau berlatih sendiri, kan?" Pemuda lain yang bersurai merah pekat mengeluarkan pedangnya, menantang.

Dengan sedikit ragu, Kuroko mengangguk. Dan suara nyaring logam yang beradu mengisi udara di sekitar pohon Akasia itu. Roh dari sang raja menatap dua pemuda itu dari atas pohon. Meneliti setiap gerakan dan setiap langkah Kuroko dan Kagami dengan matanya yang jeli.

Apa yang ia tangkap—Kuroko sempat tersenyum tipis.

Roh dari Raja itu mengambil sebuah kesimpulan—satu-satunya orang yang bisa merasakan dan mengakui keberadaan Kuroko adalah Kagami. Hanya Kagami seorang. Karena sejauh pengamatannya, tidak ada lagi orang dari mansion itu yang berbicara dengan Kuroko selain Kagami.

Pertandingan berlangsung cepat, pedang Kuroko terlempar dari tangannya, dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah pengulangan dari yang sebelumnya. Mereka terus bermain dan bermain sampai matahari terbenam, lalu pulang menuju mansion megah itu bersama-sama.

Keesokan harinya dan keesokan harinya lagi, Kagami akan selalu menghampiri Kuroko dan menemaninya sampai matahari terbenam, lalu mereka akan menuju mansion bersama-sama.

Pada suatu hari, setelah selesai menunggang kuda, kedua pemuda itu bersandar di bawah pohon Akasia, menatap indahnya senja.

"Kagami-kun, berjanjilah satu hal padaku."

"Hah? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Memang janji apa?"

"Tetaplah di sisiku. Apapun yang terjadi."

"Kau ini bicara apa, sih! Tentu saja! Kau ini kan temanku! Kau juga janji lho, Kuroko!"

"Aku janji, Kagami-kun."

Kuroko tersenyum tipis melihat sebuah cengiran lebar di wajah Kagami. Roh bersurai merah itu menatap dengan datar. Tidak menarik. Sangat tidak menarik. Dari dulu ia paling bosan jika harus melihat hubungan rakyatnya yang damai dan biasa-biasa saja. Apalagi kalau harus menonton orang asing seperti mereka? Apa pembalasan dosanya harus seperti ini? Meneliti setiap manusia tidak berguna yang mampir di pohonnya? Yang benar saja. Roh dari raja itu mendecak, seolah tak sabar.

'_Cepatlah. Terjadi sesuatu yang menarik.'_

Lalu, seolah mendengar permintannya, pada malam dimana bulan purnama bersinar sempurna ditemani bintang-bintang, mansion itu terbakar. Api menari-nari di seluruh rumah itu. Suara jeritan mengema di udara. Roh itu menatap dengan datar ketika seorang penghuni mansion berlari sambil menjerit kesakitan karena seluruh tubuhnya terbakar. Ia menajamkan pandangannya dan mendapati siluet seseorang tengah memenggal kepala seorang gadis, lalu melempar mayatnya ke tengah api.

Pembunuhan masal. Bangsawan ini pasti diincar oleh bangsawan lainnya—atau tidak pantas dan tidak berguna sebagai keluarga bangsawan. Raja itu tersenyum tipis. Menarik sekali.

Kalau dilihat dari besarnya api, mustahil ada yang selamat.

Tapi ternyata perkiraannya salah. Roh itu melihat siluet seseorang berjalan keluar sambil memeluk sesuatu di kedua tangannya—entah apa itu.

Roh itu membelalakkan matanya ketika mendapati seseorang itu adalah Kuroko, yang tengah memeluk sesuatu berwarna merah pekat—yang selanjutnya ia sadari bahwa itu adalah kepala Kagami. Kuroko menatap pohon Akasia bedaun merah itu dengan datar, air mata mengalir dari kedua mata biru langitnya. Ia memeluk kepala itu dengan erat. Darah yang menetes dari kepala itu tidak dipedulikannya. Ia sedikit menunduk, menutupi kedua matanya dengan surai biru mudanya.

Sedangkan roh dari raja itu duduk di depannya, menatap Kuroko dan kepala yang dipeluknya secara bergantian dengan ekspresi datar.

"Keluargaku dibunuh. Keluargaku dan keluarga Kagami."

'_Hmm. Aku bisa melihatnya.'_

"Ayah bilang jika kami pindah kami bisa melindungi diri." Suaranya tercekat, Kuroko terisak. "Nyatanya tidak. Mereka tetap mengejar kami. Dan sekarang mereka berhasil."

'_Aku penasaran kenapa mereka mengincar kalian.'_

"Kakek bilang kami pernah memusnahkan satu keluarga bangsawan. Atas perintah raja saat itu. Tapi rumor yang beredar ada seseorang yang selamat, dan mereka ingin balas dendam."

'_Oh, pantas.'_

"Satu persatu anggota keluarga kami mati setelah itu. Dan sekarang tak ada yang tersisa."

'…_.'_

"Mereka memenggal Kagami-kun tapi mereka tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Mereka meninggalkanku begitu saja."

'_Bukankah itu bagus?'_

"Kalau Kagami-kun tidak ada, tidak akan ada orang satupun yang menyadari keberadaanku."

'_Aku selalu menyadari keberadaanmu.'_

"Kagami-kun tidak menepati janji."

'_Kau terlalu percaya padanya.'_

"Aku benci diriku sendiri yang seperti ini—lemah, tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaanku."

'_Hmm…' _Roh dari raja itu memiringkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum manis—meskipun Kuroko tidak menyadarinya. '_Mati saja kalau begitu.'_

Kuroko lalu berjalan ke samping tebing, seraya memeluk kepala Kagami, dan berdiri di tepi tebing itu. Ia tersenyum tipis menatap surai merah pekat di pelukannya bergoyang perlahan tertiup angin.

"Kalau Kagami-kun tidak bisa, maka aku yang akan menepati janjinya."

Dan dengan itu, Kuroko Tetsuya menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ke bawah tebing, menuju aliran sungai deras di bawah sana. Roh dari Raja itu menatap Kuroko dengan datar, lalu menyeringai ketika melihat tubuh Kuroko yang terjatuh dan menghilang dalam kegelapan.

'_Hope you rest in hell, Tetsuya.'_

.

45.149 hari.

Roh dari raja itu kembali menunggu dalam kesendirian. Bertanya kapan kiranya segala dosanya habis terbayar dengan duduk di atas tebing dan menunggu. Ia mendengus geli pada pikirannya sendiri—tidak mungkin bisa dibayar hanya dengan duduk di tebing selamanya.

Pernah pada suatu kali, ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda bersurai hijau. Pemuda itu memakai kacamata—sebuah benda yang saat itu masih terasa sangat asing menurutnya. Midorima Shintarou, namanya. Setiap hari ia akan datang ke pohon Akasia-nya, berdiri di depan pohon itu sambil menatap rindangnya dedaunan merah dari pohon itu, lalu duduk di bawahnya sambil membaca buku.

Terkadang ia membawa benda aneh—seperti boneka beruang atau tas katak atau payung bermotif strawberry—yang membuat roh Raja itu mengangkat sebelah alis heran. Tetapi karena benda-benda itu, ia tau seperti apa dunia luar saat ini.

Midorima tidak tau, bahwa roh dari Raja Akashi selalu duduk tak jauh darinya, memperhatikan segala tindakannya. Bukan berarti ia tertarik dengan pemuda itu, melainkan karena tidak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan selain memperhatikan.

Pernah pada suatu hari—hari-hari biasa dimana Midorima akan datang menuju pohon Akasia-nya—Midorima tiba-tiba saja berbicara.

"Aku gila."

'_Menurutmu begitu?'_

"Aku tidak bisa pulang."

'_Kau punya rumah.'_

"Aku dibuang. Orang tuaku bercerai. Mereka menyalahkanku untuk segalanya. Berkata bahwa aku anak haram dari seorang pelacur sialan yang menggoda ayah. Aku tidak tau itu. Ayah bilang ibu meninggal saat aku kecil. Ayah lalu membawaku ke rumah itu—tempat dimana wanita itu berada. Ayah bilang, itu ibu baruku. Aku tidak mengerti. Tiba-tiba saja ia memarahiku dan mengusirku saat itu."

'…_.'_

"Dan sejak saat itu mereka bertengkar. Sepuluh tahun bertengkar, dan sekarang cerai. Manis sekali."

'—_Mana bukumu?'_

"Wanita itu membakar semua bukuku. Aku bisa tenang dengan membaca buku. Sekarang—aku tidak tau lagi. Aku tidak peduli." Suaranya tercekat, serak. Air mata menggenang di kedua mata emerald-nya.

'_Begitu. Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?'_

"Aku ngin mati saja."

'—_Silahkan. Toh tidak ada yang membutuhkanmu, kan?'_

"Aku gila karena sudah berbicara denganmu—dengan pohon."

'_Well, I'm a tree. A talking tree. How does it sounds?'_

"Tidak ada pohon yang bisa berbicara. Karena itu aku berbicara sendiri. Aku pasti sudah gila."

'_Terserah.'_

Midorima menghela nafas. Ia melepas kacamatanya dan mengusap kedua matanya yang mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Umurku 15. 10 tahun aku hidup seperti itu. Seluruh keluarga menolakku—karena aku anak haram. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku ingin mati. Dunia tidak menginginkanku ada. Rasanya aku sudah sangat bersabar selama 10 tahun ini."

'_Kau tidak tau apa-apa, bocah. Lihat aku. Bumi dan Langit menolakku.'_

"Kalau begitu aku mati saja, iya kan?"

'_Oh ya, aku lupa. Kau tak dapat melihatku.'_

Midorima tidak bicara lagi setelah itu. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk, membuat surai hijaunya menutupi matanya. Angin sore berhembus memainkan helaian hijaunya, dan membuat dedaunan merah dari pohon Akasia bergemerisik bernyanyi dalam harmoni. Untuk beberapa menit keduanya diam, roh dari Raja itu masih memperhatikan, dan Midorima sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Sampai keheningan itu dipecah oleh Midorima yang berjalan melewati pohon Akasia, dan berdiri di tepi tebing.

Midorima tersenyum dengan kedua mata _emerald_nya yang sayu menatap ke bawah sana. "Terima kasih sudah mendengarkan."

Roh dari Sang Raja membelalakkan kedua mata heterochrome-nya. Detik selanjutnya ia hanya menatap pemuda bersurai hijau itu dengan datar.

'—_Jaa, Farewell.'_

Sebuah kata perpisahan ia ucapkan dengan tenang, sebelum Midorima menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri dari tebing itu. Tebing yang sangat curam—di bawahnya terdapat sungai yang mengalir dengan deras. Batu-batu hitam tajam tampak bagaikan muncul dari dalam tanah di tepi-tepi sungai itu. Tubuh Midorima membentur batu—membuat darah tercecer ke mana-mana—lalu jasadnya terjatuh menuju sungai.

Lagi. Sang Raja menunggu dengan kesendirian.  
Lagi. Sang Raja bertanya kapan penantiannya akan berahir.

Roh dari Raja itu lalu duduk di tepi tebing, kedua mata heterochrome-nya menatap datar pada genangan merah di antara bebatuan hitam di bawah sana.

'—_Sayang sekali. Dia mati. Kupikir aku bisa mengusir kebosananku lebih lama._'

.

(Begitu lamanya waktu yang terlewat, Raja itu lupa akan hari yang ia hitung)

Roh itu telah menemui banyak sekali kesedihan, menyaksikan banyak sekali kematian, namun tak pernah sekalipun mengerti apa itu kesedihan dan penderitaan.

Roh dari Raja Akashi menatap reruntuhan mansion yang dulunya milik Kuroko dan Kagami. Masih tergambar jelas di ingatannya ketika api melalap mansion itu sampai habis. Ingatan ketika Kuroko membawa kepala Kagami di pelukannya dengan tatapan kosong terasa masih segar di pikirannya.

Pernah pada suatu kali, ketika sang Raja tengah mengingat siapa saja yang ia temui—mulai dari Kuroko hingga Midorima—seorang pemuda bersurai pirang mendatangi pohon akasianya. Dengan sebuah senyuman secerah matahari, ia menatap pohon akasia berdaun merah itu dengan manik madu yang berbinar-binar.

"Woaaaah~! Benar kata Kasamatsu-senpai! Pohon Akasia ini besar sekali'ssu~!"

Pemuda itu merentangkan kedua tangannya, dan ia memeluk batang raksaksa pohon Akasia itu, masih dengan sebuah senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Roh dari sang Raja menatap pemuda itu dengan datar.

"Besarnyaa~! Tanganku tidak sampai~!"

Roh dari Raja itu mendengus. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit melihat tingkah sang pemuda yang menurutnya sangat kekanakkan itu. "Tentu saja tidak. Dasar bodoh."

Ia lalu melepas pelukannya dari pohon akasia itu. "Eeeeh? _Hidoi_'ssu~! Aku kan hanya ingin tau!" Pemuda itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanda tidak senang. Ia lalu menatap roh itu dengan pandangan kesal. "Kan tidak perlu mengatai orang bodoh'ssu!"

Roh Raja itu membelalakkan kedua manik _heterochrome_-nya. Tidak mungkin. Selama penantiannya ia belum pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan manusia yang dapat melihatnya. Ia membuka mulutnya, berniat mengkonfirmasi pikirannya.

"Kau… dapat melihatku?"

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu mengangguk.

"Juga mendengarku…?"

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu mengangguk lagi. Ia berjalan mendekati roh Raja Akashi, dan menyentuh tangan dari Sang Raja. Sebuah cengiran lebar terukir di wajahnya. Raja bersurai merah itu merasakan hangat menjalar dari tangannya yang bersentuhan dengan tangan pemuda itu. Rasanya seperti… hidup kembali.

"Aku juga bisa menyentuhmu'ssu. Lihat, kan?"

Hari demi hari berganti dengan kedatangan pemuda itu setiap hari. Mengisi hari-hari kosong sang Raja. Perlahan membuatnya mengingat kembali siapa dirinya sebelum mati—karena pemuda itu selalu menanyakan kehidupannya sebelum mati.

"Kau berisik sekali, Ryouta" Roh itu mengernyit seraya melemparkan tatapan dingin kepada pemuda di sampingnya.

"Tapi kan aku ingin tauu," Alih-alih menyerah atau mundur karena tatapan dingin dari roh itu, Ryouta justru menggembungkan pipinya, sebal. "Ayoo, Akashicchi, beritahu akuu. Aku penasan, iih. Bikin orang penasaran dosa, tauu!" Pemuda itu kembali merengek sambil menarik-narik lengan baju roh itu.

Roh dari Raja Akashi mengernyit. Sejak kapan ia mengizinkan manusia ini memanggilnya dengan nama begitu? Lalu kenapa pemuda ini malah menasihatinya soal dosa? Memangnya siapa dia?

"Akashicchii~"

Dan lagi, pemuda ini sangat berisik.

"_Mou_, Akashicchi, jangan melotot begitu iih, serem tahu."

Maksudnya, luar biasa berisik. Kalau saja ia masih bisa menggunakan kekuatan sihirnya, ia pasti sudah menjahit mulut pemuda ini. Atau memotong lidahnya. Atau mengambil suaranya—membuatnya bisu seumur hidup.

"Kasih tahu doong, masa seorang Raja pelit sih, huu, ga seru ah'ssu~"

Tapi apa daya, karena ia masih menjalani masa hukumannya—yang berarti ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, roh itu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu, bocah. Kalau aku cerita, apa kau akan diam?"

Kedua manik madu si pemuda berbinar senang saat mendengar jawaban roh itu. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat dan mulai mengambil posisi duduk manis, siap untuk mendengarkan.

Dan dengan begitu, sang Raja memulai ceritanya.

Seperti apa kerajannya, seperti apa kakak tirinya (yang baru ia ingat bernama Nijimura), seperti apa menjadi raja, bagaimana ia mati, kenapa ia bisa ada disini. Perlahan, Raja itu mengingat semuanya. Segala hal yang ia lupakan seiring berjalannya waktu. Pemuda _indigo_ itu datang pada siang hari, lalu ketika warna biru langit digantikan oleh semburat oranye, dia akan pulang.

Pemuda itu bernama Kise Ryouta. Ryouta memanggil roh Raja Akashi itu dengan nama 'Akashicchi', membuat Raja itu mengernyit tidak setuju. Karena tentu saja, nama itu terdengar luar biasa konyol bagi Raja Akashi. Namun akhirnya ia membiarkan Ryouta memanggilnya dengan nama aneh itu, karena ia sangat berisik dan tidak bisa diam. Raja itu telah menyerah memprotes dan memilih setuju saja daripada harus mendengar rengekan Ryouta dan suaranya yang tinggi tak henti-hentinya memanggil 'Akashicchi' untuk membuatnya setuju.

Diam-diam Raja itu heran, kenapa setelah mengetahui segala kenyataan bahwa ia adalah seorang diktator kejam tak kenal ampun, pemuda itu masih selalu mengunjunginya. Masih tersenyum dan tertawa seperti biasa. Tidak pernah sekalipun menunjukkan rasa segan atau takut setelah mengetahui segala kebenarannya.

"….Kamu tidak takut padaku, Ryouta?"

"Takut? Memangnya aku harus takut karena apa'ssu?"

"Setelah mengetahui kehidupanku, kamu sama sekali tidak takut padaku?"

Ryouta hanya menggeleng seraya memiringkan kepalanya saat menatap roh itu, tidak mengerti. Mungkin saat ini muncul tanda tanya imajiner di atas kepala pemuda itu.

"…Kenapa?" Raja itu benar-benar bingung, walaupun ekspresinya masih terkesan datar dan dingin seperti biasanya.

Ryouta hanya tertawa ringan lalu menatap sang Raja dengan tatapan lembut, sebelum ahirnya menjawab, "Semua orang punya sisi lembut dan baik hati, walau sejahat apapun dia'ssu! Aku percaya, Akashicchi juga pasti punya sisi baik hati! Lagipula, namanya juga manusia, itu wajar kan'ssu?"

Kedua manik merah-emas sang Raja membelalak kaget ketika mendengar jawaban pemuda itu. Entah tertegun karena jawaban sang pemuda yang sangat jujur, atau tertegun karena kenyataan bahwa jantungnya berdegup lebih keras ketika melihat senyuman Ryouta.

Dan Sang Rajapun bertanya-tanya.  
Mengapa matahari terlihat lebih cerah ketika Ryouta tersenyum padanya?  
Mengapa ia merasakan hangat dan senang ketika mendengar tawa renyah Ryouta?  
Mengapa Ia selalu ingin menggenggam tangan hangat Ryouta dan tidak mau melepaskannya?  
Mengapa semua hal di dunia ini terlihat lebih berwarna dengan kehadiran Ryouta di sampingnya?

Raja itu bingung, dan Raja itu menyerah untuk berpikir. Ia merasa, dipikirkan sampai kapanpun tidak akan mendapat jawabannya. Toh, ia menikmati semua hal yang ia rasakan itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup dan penantiannya, Raja itu merasa ragu. Padahal ia selalu merasa yakin dan selalu mengetahui serta mengerti segala hal. Namun ketika berhadapan dengan Ryouta, ia ragu. Bahkan ia sendiri merasa, sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan mengerti jalan pikiran pemuda itu.

"Suaramu membuat gendang telingaku pecah, Ryouta. Diamlah atau aku akan melemparmu ke dasar tebing." Roh itu menatap Ryouta dengan dingin.

"Aaaah, Akashicchi jahat'ssu!" Yang ditatap justru mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mulai merengek.

"Memang. Baru sadar?"

"Tapi kan seorang Raja yang baik dan bijak tidak boleh begitu dengan seorang rakyat biasa yang baik hati'ssu!"

"Aku tidak yakin kalau kau itu baik hati, Ryouta."

"_Moouu_, Akashicchi _nyebelin'ssu_! Nih ya, sebagai hukumannya, aku mau cerita. Akashicchi nggak tahan sama suaraku, kan? Huu, kenapa, _sih_, padahal kan suaraku nggak jelek'ssu. Jadi sekarang Akashicchi harus diam dan dengarkan aku sampai tuli'ssu! Fuhahahaha! Pokoknya ya, ceritanya hari ini aku ketemu sama anak kucing kecil di jalanan gitu'ssu. Kasihan banget dia, sendirian di dalam kotak kardus'ssu. Ya udah aku bawa dia ke rumah, Terus—"

Awalnya Raja itu bingung dengan kelakukan Ryouta. Ia tidak pernah bisa mengerti jalan pikiran pemuda itu. Mengapa pemuda itu mau mengunjungi dirinya setiap hari? Dan lagi pemuda itu tidak melakukan apapun selain berbicara dan menceritakan berbagai hal padanya. Memangnya itu tidak merepotkan? Memangnya itu tidak melelahkan? Pada akhirnya sang Raja berhenti berpikir, karena sekali lagi, ia tidak pernah sekalipun menemukan jawabannya.

Diam-diam ia sangat menikmati segala cerita Ryouta, dan berharap agar pemuda itu akan selalu datang ke pohon Akasianya, dan tak pernah meninggalkannya. Raja itu akan selalu menunggu esok hari, menunggu kedatangan pemuda itu. Menunggu senyumannya. Suaranya. Segalanya tentang pemuda itu. Ia akan kembali menghitung detik, menit, bahkan jam, setelah Ryouta pergi. Menghitung waktu yang dibutuhkan pemuda itu untuk datang kembali ke pohon Akasianya.

Jauh di dalam hati kecilnya ia bertanya-tanya,

Apakah takdir akan merenggut Ryouta darinya?  
Apakah Ryouta akan pergi, seperti halnya orang-orang terdahulu yang datang ke pohon Akasianya lalu pergi dan tak pernah kembali lagi?  
Kalau iya, berapa lama lagi sampai hal itu terjadi?

Raja itu berusaha mengabaikan segala pikiran itu, mengabaikan segala pertanyaan itu, menganggap kalau semua itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, dan Ryouta pasti akan selalu ada di sisinya. Selamanya.

Sayangnya kenyataan berkata lain. Segala kekhawatiran Raja itu menjadi kenyataan.

Sungguh, semuanya berjalan sangat cepat, bagaikan sebuah kedipan mata. Setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan Sang Raja.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Ryouta semakin jarang menemuinya. Tanpa sadar Raja Akashi akan selalu menunggu kedatangan Ryouta, dan ia akan mengernyit bingung ketika mendapati Ryouta tidak datang. Suatu perasaan gusar selalu dirasakan Raja itu ketika pemuda pirang itu tidak datang. Akashi menyadari bahwa semakin lama wajah Ryouta semakin pucat. Suaranya yang ceria menjadi serak. Gerakannya yang lincah menjadi lemah. Akashi dapat merasakan sakit dan sesak di dadanya setiap ia melihat wajah pucat Ryouta. Terlebih ketika ia mendengar suara parau dan sesak Ryouta.

"…Ryouta, aku yakin kau tidak baik-baik saja." Raja itu memperhatikan Ryouta yang tengah membuat _flower-crown_ dari bunga dan rumput-tumput di sekitarnya dengan seksama. Jari jemarinya yang putih pucat bergerak dengan lihai merangkai sulur-sulur dan bunga di pangkuannya, meskipun wajahnya pucat dan sinar di manik madunya terlihat redup.

"Huh? Akashicchi, bicara apa sih'ssu?" Ia terkekeh, "Aku sehat kok'ssu!" Ryouta tersenyum lemah, sebelum menaruh _flower-crown_ buatannya di atas surai merah roh itu, lalu menertawai wajah sang Raja yang menurutnya lucu kalau dipakaikan _flower-crown_ seperti itu.

Sungguh, seandainya ia tahu betapa sesaknya dada roh itu ketika melihat senyuman dan tawa Ryouta. Akashi tahu, Akashi selalu tahu, kapan Ryouta berbohong padanya. Termasuk, ia tahu senyuman Ryouta saat ini hanyalah kebohongan semata.

Tapi kalau Ryouta memilih untuk berbohong, ia tidak akan memaksa. Roh itu hanya bisa menatap si pemuda dengan tatapan sendu yang tidak terlalu kentara, lalu berkata, "…Terserah."

Ia tetap membiarkan pemuda _indigo_ itu berbohong. Bahkan ketika ia terlihat sangat pucat, Raja itu tetap membiarkan pemuda itu mengatakan 'aku baik-baik saja', dan ia berpura-pura percaya. Meskipun semakin hari rasanya dadanya semakin sakit dan sesak melihat kondisi Ryouta.

Hingga pada suatu hari, Ryouta duduk di samping Akashi, bersandar pada pohon Akasia di belakangnya. Ia menggenggam tangan Raja itu dengan lembut, dan Raja itu mati-matian menahan sesak yang meluap-luap di dadanya.

"Nee, Akashicchi," Ryouta berkata, suaranya parau dan terkesan berbisik. Raja itu membalas genggaman tangan Ryouta tanpa sadar, bergumam (seperti biasa) untuk menjawab perkataan Ryouta.

"_Gomenasai_, Akashicchi. Aku… Tidak bisa menamanimu lagi'ssu. Aku rasa… Ini yang terakhir." Air mata mengalir dari kedua manik sewarna madu itu. Ryouta menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Akashi. Sebelum ia menutup matanya, ia berbisik, "Aku senang bertemu denganmu. Aku menyayangimu, Akashicchi." Lalu Ryouta menutup kedua matanya, dengan sebuah senyuman damai di wajahnya.

Raja itu tidak mengerti (ia menolak untuk mengerti) apa arti dari perkataan Ryouta. Barulah ketika ia merasakan tangan di genggamannya berubah menjadi dingin, ia mengerti. Ia mengerti bahwa Ryouta sudah pergi. Meninggalkannya sendiri.

(Akashi ingat ketika Ryouta memeluknya dan berkata, "Mulai sekarang, Akashicchi tidak sendiri lagi!" Saat itu ia bingung kenapa ada manusia yang bisa memeluknya. Tapi kehangatan yang ia rasakan dari tubuh itu membuatnya lupa segala hal. Ia ingin merasakan kehangatan tubuh itu selamanya.

Ia ingat bagaimana Ryouta bediri di tepi tebing, merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, berteriak kegirangan seraya merasakan semilir angin. Bagaimana senyumnya begitu berkilauan ditimpa cahaya matahari.

Ia ingat bagaimana Ryouta memakai mahkota dari bunga liar dan menaruh satu mahkota lagi di atas kepalanya. Bagaimana Ryouta terlihat seperti seorang malaikat di matanya.

Ia ingat bagaimana suara Ryouta yang begitu tinggi dan berisik, merengek memanggil namanya, meminta perhatian untuk mendengar ceritanya. Bagaimana suara itu terdengar seperti sebuah lagu paling menenangkan di telinganya.

Ia ingat bagaimana wajah cemberut dan merajuk milik Ryouta. Bagaimana wajah menangisnya. Betapa manisnya Ryouta hingga ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak selalu mencubitinya.

Ia ingat segala hal tentang Ryouta. Bagaimana Ryouta memberikan kehangatan yang tak pernah ia rasakan selama hidupnya.

Dan segala hal itu membuat dadanya terasa sakit dan sesak. Begitu sakit dan sesaknya, hingga ia bahkan merasa tidak bisa membendungnya lagi.)

Air mata mengalir dari kedua manik _heterochrome_ sang Raja. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup dan penantian panjangnya, ia menangis. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, ia merasakan sesak yang amat sangat di dadanya, merasakan luapan emosi dan panas menyengat di matanya.

Seraya memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa Ryouta, Raja itu menangis meraung-raung. Ia mengingat tangisan rakyatnya dahulu, dan ia merasakan segala penderitaan mereka. Merasakan bagaimana kesedihan rakyat ketika sanak saudara mereka dibunuh dan dipaksa mengikuti perang. Merasakan bagaimana bencinya mereka kepada ia yang telah merenggut orang terkasih mereka. Merasakan bagaimana kehangatan dari orang yang mereka sayangi direnggut begitu saja, meninggalkan sebuah lubang kesedihan yang begitu dalam. Tuhan, ia menyesal. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia menyesali segala perbuatannya.

Raja itu menangis dan terus menangis. Hingga siang berganti malam dan hari berganti hari. Seiring dengan tangisan sang Raja, pohon Akasia berdaun merah itu menggugurkan daunnya. Semakin lama semakin banyak hingga ahirnya pohon itu kehilangan semua daunnya. Pertanda bahwa sihir sang Raja hampir habis.

Pohon itu ahirnya mati, bersamaan dengan berhentinya tangis pilu sang Raja. Raja bersurai merah itu terbaring di samping Ryouta, dengan posisi memeluk tubuh pemuda yang ia sayangi itu dengan erat.

Akar-akar pohon Akasia itu lalu bergerak dengan sendirinya, menarik tubuh pemuda bersurai pirang itu ke dalam tanah. Lalu di tempat dimana tubuh itu berada sebelumnya, bunga-bunga matahari muncul dari dalam tanah.

.

(Akashi melihat cahaya putih yang sangat menyilaukan, ia bahkan menutup kedua matanya untuk menghalangi cahaya tersebut. Ketika ia membuka matanya lagi, ia mendapati dirinya sendiri duduk di bawah pohon Akasia berdaun merah. Ia melihat Ryouta berlari dan tertawa di tengah padang bunga matahari di depannya. Ia melambai ke arah Akashi.

Ryouta berjalan menuju Akashi, menaruh sebuah mahkota dari bunga liar di atas kepalanya, dan menarik tangan Akashi untuk bergabung dengannya.

Ia merasakan hangat tangan Ryouta menjalar di tangannya ketika mereka berdua berjalan di tengah padang bunga matahari.

"Kenapa'ssu? Akashicchi tidak senang?" Ryouta memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Akashi dengan heran.

Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah sang Raja. Bukan senyuman yang terkesan kejam atau mengejek seperti yang biasa ia tunjukkan, namun sebuah senyuman tulus yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan sebelumnya. Senyuman yang hanya khusus ditujukan kepada Kise Ryouta. Raja itu membalas genggaman tangan Ryouta.

"Aku senang sekali, Ryouta.")

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Acacia and Sunflower – END.**_

Hai semua /HAI

IYA MAAF SAYA BARU PUNLISH SATU STORY TERUS UDAH PUBLISH LAGI YA HAHAHA. Jadi ceritanya ini cerita tuh aslinya untuk tugas cerpen saya, terus saya ubah-ubah deh uvu  
Lagian ini cerita udah beres dari jaman FFn masih diblokir kan sayang kalau dia jamuran di PC rumah, mendih publish aja kan? Eheheheheh.

Anyway, revie/fav/follow sangat diapresiasi! Dan untuk silent reader disana, iya, kamu, makasih banyak udah meulangkan waktu untuk mampir kesini!

Singkat kata, terimakasih kepada Allah SWT, sahabat-sahabat saya, dan untuk kalian semua yang sudah mau membaca ini. Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya!


End file.
